Demain encore, la sonnerie des cours sonnera
by Sylmarils
Summary: A quoi pensent les élèves en pensant à cette phrase: 'Demain encore, la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours sonnera?


**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Bonjour à tous et à toutes!!!! Ravie de voir que vous lisez ma fan fic, déjà, postez des reviews (même si c'est pas gentil, je prends car j'écris en dehors des fan fics donc toutes critiques est bonne à prendre) si vous voulez et passons un bon moment ensembles._

 _P. D. V. de Nagisa:_

Je regardais notre prof. Notre poulpe jaune à nous, les cancres de la 3-E. Je soupirais en commençant à griffoner des choses sans queue ni tête sur mon cahier. Monsieur Koro... Il... C'était notre cible d'assassin.

Pourtant, au fond de nous, personne ne voulait le tuer.

Car, ce professeur, on a tous du mal à l'imaginer en train de détruire la Terre, c'est impossible pour nous de penser que celui qui nous donne des cours particuliers, emmène deux élèves à Hawaï pour voir un film, a une tête de pervers face à Mme Pouffe soit un monstre de cruauté qui veuille détruire la Terre.

Pourquoi nous infliger ça, Monsieur Koro?! Je crispais mon poing sur la table.

 _P. D. V. de Kayano:_

Dans cette classe, je me sens si bien. Mon mal intérieur me ronge mais quand je vois tout le monde me sourire, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de leur sourire en retour. Et puis il y a Monsieur Koro.

C'est moi qui lui ai trouvé son surnom et quand j'ai vu son expression face à son appellation, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le trouver tellement gentil. Monsieur Karasuma aussi il est gentil, même s'il est un peu froid (d'un autre côté, entre Takaoka et Karasuma, le choix est fait...). Madame Pouffe est adorable, malgré sa grosse poitrine. Tout ça, jamais on l'aurait eu sans vous, Monsieur Koro.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit vous tuer? Pourquoi est-ce que je tiens ce révolver?

 _P. D. V. de Karma:_

Tiens, il semblerait que la classe soit en grande ébullition intellectuelle... Je jetais un bref coup d'oeil à Terasaka pour le voir... les larmes aux yeux. C'est une blague? Me dites pas qu'ils ont peur de tuer le prof!

Au fond, moi, les dix milliards de yen, je m'en fous. Mais, en quelque sorte, si je ne tues pas Monsieur Koro, ce serait bafouer le lien tacite qui nous unis dans cette classe.

Je ne suis pas un très grand sentimental. A mon arrivée, tuer un prof était ma seule motivation, qui n'en aurait pas envie? Mais... Maintenant, j'ai muri. Je suis passé du géni enfantin que j'étais à l'être calculateur et réfléchi promis à un grand avenir. Le monde des assassins m'a permis de me trouver moi-même et ma carte de remerciement réside dans mon couteau.

Même si j'aurais préféré pour une fois me passer des politesses et ne jamais le remercier, je l'avoue. Allez, va, je vais bientôt te tuer, regarde, j'ai mon couteau en main.

 _P. D. V. de Sugino:_

Je fixais sans envie ma balle truffée de balles anti prof. Je me souviens de celui que j'étais... Je crois qu'au fond, ici, tout le monde a grandi. Nous sommes passés de l'état de cancre à celui de rival de la classe A et tout ça grâce à un poulpe humanoïde extra-terrestre qui va détruire la Terre...

J'essuyais une larme naissante. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Pour M. Koro, pour les autres. Je fis donc un sourire au poulpe qui à Mach 20 dessina un poulpe tenant une batte de baseball. Je me préparais à lancer ma balle.

JE JURE DE LE TUER!! Même si ce n'est pas qu'au figuré.

 _P. D. V. de Chiba:_

J'ai toujours été discret, ça n'a jamais été un secret. Je suis nul dans toutes les matières mis à part... Le tir avec un fusil. Je suis un excellent sniper, semblerait-il. Tant mieux. Je soupirais et pris dans ma main mon arme. Merci, Monsieur Koro, grâce à vous, je ne suis plus seul.

Mais à la fin de l'année, je serais à nouveau solitaire. L'arme en main, je faisais face à M. Koro.

 _P. D. V. de Terasaka:_

Punaise, ce connard de poulpe me fait chiâler comme un merdeux! Ah! J'en ai marre, moi! Je veux juste les dix milliards et que tout redevienne comme avant, sans Ritsu la machine, Itona ce gars à l'estime de soi démesurée... Même Karma et ses blagues douteuses je le fouttrais bien à la porte!

Alors pourquoi je chiâle?! Je pris mon arme en main.

 _P. D. V. de Okuda:_

Grâce au professeur Koro, j'ai fait plusieurs poisons! Mais... Maintenant, je n'ai plus envie de le tuer, j'ai envie de lui faire tester mes nouveaux poisons, de passer du temps à élaborer des poisons, au risque de le rendre plus puissant...

Non, je dois me ressasir! A moi les 10 milliards de yens! Je saisis mon arme.

 _P. D. V. neutre:_

Les élèves étaient dans un état similaire. Tenant leurs armes, ils se faisaient face. Le professeur jaune, inconscient du malaise de ses élèves, dit:

-Bien! Maintenant, laissons la parole aux délégués.

-...Debout! Chargez!...

-FEU!

Les tirs fusèrent mais la créature à mach 20 esquiva les tirs et dans la tête de tout les élèves, une phrase apparut:

 _Demain encore, la cloche qui sonne le début des cours sonnera._

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Alors alors? Vous en dites quoi? Je me suis toujours dit que ce serait intéressant de faire une fic sur cette phrase souvent utilisée dans l'animé et peut-être le manga. Bonne journée et n'oubliez pas les reviews!_


End file.
